Young and Careless
by MaraudMyHeart
Summary: War is brewing, but Sirius still finds time to be young and careless.  His lines blur when desperation and heady lust meet.  Written for 30 lemon challenge, lots of shagging.
1. First Times

_This is written for LJ's 30 lemon challenge, so is more smut driven than plot driven. Enjoy._

**Prompt: First Timers, or, "Yes! I'm Finally Getting Some!"**

Sirius wasn't good at _friends_. Well, girls that were friends. Sirius liked to snog, pet, shag, and everything in between. Sirius was good-looking. It was completely natural that Sirius should be unable to keep platonic relationships just that. Marlene McKinnon had survived the longest, to his dismay. There was something intimidating about hitting on her. She was from old blood, like himself. Unlike himself, she was a Slytherin. If one combined that with the slight upturn of her nose, well, she looked down right unapproachable. Not that Sirius would ever admit that the five foot, four inch girl kind of scared him.

"So you're moving out after this summer, then?" she asked him curiously, walking around his room curiously. It had changed a lot since she had last been here when they were ten. She was helping him pack his things up in this summer after fifth year, mostly because she and Avery had finally ended their little tryst and she had nothing to do.

"That's the plan," Sirius agreed, emptying out his drawers straight onto the floor. He looked over at her, noticing she was surveying his walls with a sort of condescending interest, and the tips of Sirius' ears colored in embarrassment. Her gaze wasn't focused on the multitude of scantily clad Muggle women, though; she was glancing at the pictures of the Marauders that had been pasted amid Gryffindor banners.

"I bet Remus could be a major freak in bed," she mused aloud. Sirius spluttered slightly. "No, really. He's all booky, but he's got those scars. Seems a little dangerous."

"He'd freak out if you said that to him. I think Remus might be scared of sex," Sirius chuckled. "Planning on propositioning him?"

"Maybe. Avery was total shit. Ugh," Marlene complained, rolling her eyes. She glanced up at the posters and laughed. "Honestly, Sirius. Does this do it for you?" she asked, gesturing to the women in bikinis lying all over motorcycles.

"It's mostly to annoy my parents," Sirius told her. "Do they bother you?" he asked.

"No, if masturbating to those women suits you, then so be it." Marlene was smirking a bit. "Whatever gets you off."

"They don't work more than a couple times." Sirius was grinning a bit. "Mostly when I was younger."

"Pervert."

"At least I don't have pornography taped up there," Sirius offered, beginning to shove his clothes into his trunks haphazardly. What did he care if they got wrinkled?  
>"Pornography?" Marlene repeated, questioning. "What's that?" she asked, curiously. She wasn't nearly so interested in pissing her parents off as Sirius, and she had never bothered to get involved with Muggle habits or whatnot, assuming this was one of them. To her utter delight, Sirius' face flushed, and she laughed.<p>

"Like-um, when Muggles take pictures or film themselves having sex," Sirius explained. Marlene couldn't help the surprised laugh that came out.

"Oh, wow. I'm not going to ask how you know about this," Marlene smirked. She started cleaning off the bookshelf in his room instead of further interrogating him on muggle sexual deviance.

"Thanks for that, McKinnon." Marlene didn't respond, just kept moving the books and knickknacks from the shelves. She sneezed and coughed when a heavy breath sent dust flying.

"God," she wheezed. "Do you never dust the bloody shelves?" she muttered, coughing again.

"No, I don't." Sirius looked up, watching her for the first time as she stretched up on her toes to reach the things on the top shelf. "Oh, um, no, I've got that," Sirius insisted, standing up and trying to get around her. Marlene didn't move, but she glanced at him over her shoulder, suddenly smirking.

"What're condoms?" she asked, pulling the box off the shelf and looking curiously.

"Muggle birth control," he answered brusquely. "I'll finish the bookshelves, c'mon."

"What dirty secrets are you keeping, Black?" she asked, her fingers finally closing around the few thin magazines that were stacked there and pulling them off the shelf. "Oh!" she giggled. "So this is what you were talking about?" She examined the tawdry cover, ignoring his irritated protests as she plopped down on his bed to flip through curiously.

"Yes, happy now?" Sirius asked. Marlene shrugged, leaning against his headboard and flipping through slowly, curiously.

"I'm pretty sure contorting into some of these positions is impossible," Marlene said, unwilling to admit that she might be a bit flustered. "Avery should have read a couple of these and kept things interesting."

Sirius sat down beside her and craned his neck to see what she dubbed impossible. He shrugged a bit but was acutely aware that he was currently looking at highly inappropriate images with a highly attractive girl.

Marlene's breathing was a little heavier, and she felt a familiar yearning at the apex of her thighs, and she clenched her legs, feeling embarrassed. "So you like it, then?" Sirius asked, a slight tease in his voice as he hid his own mounting arousal.

"Yeah," she admitted, refusing to be embarrassed. "I don't know if I could get off to it, but it certainly makes me want to try," she said, laughing uncomfortably. Sirius was about to bust his zipper, damn it.

"Then try."

"Like I'm going to let you watch. If you're going to be in the same room, I might as well make you do the work. No one's ever brought me before. I always have to do it myself." Avery had been her first, and god, he had been an awful lover.

"You want me to, really?"

"Oh, honestly, Sirius. We're both reasonably attractive teenagers. I'm not even giving you subtle hints. I'm telling you what I want, and you're going to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth?" Marlene asked, smirking. "Unless you're serious about some girl. Then, that's fine."

"Oh-no, no I'm not," Sirius stuttered. He was _never_ caught off guard like this. He was always the one doing the cajoling, and it was so strange to have a girl, Marlene McKinnon at that, asking him to get her off while she perused Muggle pornography.

"I didn't think so," she shrugged. Marlene finally flushed a little. "Unless you don't want to. I guess I didn't think about that very much."

"No, I definitely want to," Sirius assured her. Great, now he was fucking it all up, and she thought he didn't want her. "I just feel...awkward now." Marlene laughed a little and kissed him hard, shutting him up. Sirius sighed in relief. Merlin, this was so much easier than talking.

She hitched a leg around his hips when he moved to hover over her. "I don't want full sex," she muttered against his lips, realizing she might should tell him that. Sirius groaned and nodded, one hand tangling into her blonde hair. After about a minute, Marlene squirmed and searched for his free hand, moving it underneath her skirt. Sirius chuckled against her lips and kissed her one last time before taking ahold of her hips and dragging her towards the edge of the bed. When he had her there, he moved to kneel at the foot and grinned at her, tugging her knickers down. He kissed a slow, heady path up the inside of her thigh, smirking a bit when he heard a moan.

"This alright?" he asked her, his hot breath fanning out over her sensitive skin.

"If you stop, I swear to God I'll kill you," Marlene promised. She groaned again, louder now when he finally moved his mouth over her center. "Shit," she swore, arching up off the bed a little. His tongue moved in full, long strokes, and she had to bite her fist to keep from screaming. The only other room on his level was Regulus', but she didn't want to risk anyone hearing and coming to investigate.

Merlin, he must have done this a lot to get so good at it. Not that she would know the good from the bad in terms of oral sex, this being a first, but she had a feeling it was phenomenal. It felt fantastic. She felt closer to reaching that pinnacle now than she ever had with Avery. She felt two fingers slip inside of her as his tongue continued to tease her clit. She was practically seeing spots now.

"God, Sirius," she moaned against her hand. The sound of his name on her lips had him pressing in harder, and Marlene came hard with a cry of pleasure. She can practically feel Sirius' smirk against her skin as he give her a final kiss and then stands to his full height. Marlene closed her eyes, and she panted, trying to calm her racing heart. Marlene didn't have the coherency to tug her knickers back into place nor straighten her skirt.

"Remind me to show you more Muggle things," Sirius chuckled. Marlene's face burned red and she laughed shakily.

"Let's not tell anyone that a quick flip through explicit images made me this willing, alright?" she laughed again, finally opening her eyes and pushing up onto her elbows to look at him. "That was a first for me," she told him, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on. You've been shagging Avery for months now, surely he's done that," Sirius insisted, and Marlene shook her head.

"Nah. All the better, though. He would have butchered the experience, I'm sure. Avery was too selfish to give and too shy to just take," Marlene explained. "Frustrating beyond all measure." She finally fixed her knickers and skirt and then glanced back to Sirius. "Do you want-" she cut off, not sure what to say.

"Not today, Marlene," he smiled slightly, sitting down next to her on the bed. He wasn't in a hurry for her to reciprocate, and the urgency of the moment had passed for now. His throbbing arousal would ebb, or he would take care of the issue himself. When she sat up and leaned against his headboard again, he moved to sit next to her and draped an arm over her shoulders.

Sirius pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing two small rows of little white cylinders, and Marlene watched curiously as he pulled one out, then offered one to her.

"Um, what is it?" she asked him, taking one and frowning as she examined it. Sirius chuckled a little.

"Another thing that annoys my parents. Called a cigarette. You smoke it."

"Like a pipe?" she asked curiously.

"Same idea, I guess," he nodded, pulling out a small, brightly colored shape and fiddling with it until a small flame appeared, and he lit the end of his, making it glow a soft red. Marlene held hers gingerly while he lit it. "Honestly, don't look so scared. What kind of Slytherin are you? Aren't you supposed to like delinquency?" Marlene gave him an irritated glance but watched as he slowly demonstrated.

After delaying as long as possible, Marlene mimicked his actions and came up spluttering, coughing violently while Sirius stifled a laugh and watched as the smoke dissipated in the direction of the open window. He pulled out an ashtray and sat it on his knee. When Marlene was finally breathing properly, she tried again to a slightly less violent reaction.

"So, pick this up from the same Muggle women you use...condoms around?" she asked, voice a little hoarse still.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. After another few drags, Marlene gave up and pressed the cigarette into the ashtray, feeling a little queasy.

"I don't know how you enjoy that," Marlene told him, rolling her eyes. She glanced at her watch. "I should probably go." Sirius didn't move his arm from around her for a long few seconds, and before he did, he turned and pressed his lips to hers solidly.

"Bye," Marlene managed after the unexpected gesture, heart thrumming about somewhere in the vicinity of her throat.

"Bye," Sirius echoed, grinning at her and then watching as she apparated back to her own home.


	2. The Garden

_Disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own HP. _

**The Garden**

Marlene lay in bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking. She had been certainly thinking a lot about Sirius lately. He had gone to the Potters after packing his things, and Marlene had never spoken five words to James, so she wasn't really stopping around often. He had written to her the day after he had settled in, and they had been writing fairly regularly back and forth these couple weeks.

****

"God, Padfoot. I swear, you're always writing someone. Who do you have to write?" James demanded when he saw his friend off scribbling a note hastily.

"Lots of birds to woo, James," Sirius shot back, grinning. "They get angry if you quit writing them."

"Liar. I've seen your replies come in. They're all from the same girl. I don't even _know_ her. Who's this _Mar_ girl, anyway?" James demanded, smirking a bit a his friend.

"We used to play while our mothers got together and partook in the consumption of tea and bigotry," Sirius explained, shrugging. "We've known each other forever. Just-we don't hang out much anymore. She was dating Avery for over a year, so...we just sorta kept our distance for a bit."

"As in the Avery who's always hanging around Mulciber and Snivellus?" James arched a brow. He thought for a moment, trying to recall any girl. "Damn, _that's_ Mar?"

"Marlene, yes, if you must know," Sirius sighed melodramatically. "And just...shut up. You write Lily all the time, no matter how often she tells you to sod off."

"Oi. I'll have you know that we get along just fine now," James insisted.

"Not as fine as you'd like." James thumped Sirius on the back of the head.

"God, Avery's gonna beat the hell out of you when he finds out you're shagging his bird," James laughed gleefully.

"We're _not_ shagging. Not really. And she's not _his_. They broke it off. Merlin, you're such a...loser," Sirius complained.

"Well, why don't you invite her over for the sort-of end of the summer party," James suggested, rolling his eyes at Sirius' petulance. "That's in two days." Sirius groaned in irritation, rubbing his temples. Maybe he _should_ invite Marlene, but...well, it felt an awful lot like asking her on a date, and he wasn't sure how she would react to something like that. Frankly, he wasn't sure how _he _felt about it.

"I dunno. She's not friends with the same people. And...everyone wears Muggle clothes or whatever. And...she's really sheltered." Sirius pressed his lips together and ran a hand through his hair. Truth? He wanted to see her, but he wasn't sure he wanted to see her around so many people. James rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Alright."

****  
><em>Marlene,<em>  
><em>It's come to my attention you're in nearly constant contact with my friend. As he's living at my house, it's terribly obvious. My parents are teasing him about it as I write this. Anyway, two days from now is the annual Potter summer soiree. That's what my mother calls it, so don't start thinking I'm some sort of fruit. Lots of fun, very casual, and I thought I'd extend the invitation to you. Sirius was worried about inviting you because we don't know you, but I'm sure you know how stubborn he can be. Also, there will be a few Muggles, so we have to blend in. I'm sure you understand. And I know he'd be thrilled to see you. <em>  
><em>My mother and father insisted I invite you as well, unbeknownst to Sirius. Attached are Sirius' letter he attempted to send off before I caught the ruddy bird and sent this with it as well as the address of my home. Floo network will work best.<em>  
><em>Don't mention this to Sirius, please.<em>  
><em>James<em>

Marlene sighed and sat the letter down, wondering if she should go. If Sirius wanted her here, she was sure he would have invited her already. She ran her fingers through her hair. She damn well _wanted_ to see him. But she knew none of her friends would be there this time.

****

"You did what?" Sirius snapped, glaring. "Why the hell would you have invited her?" he demanded, pointing to the letter in his hand.

"What does it matter? She's just a girl, bloody hell." James wasn't quite sure why Sirius was jumping down his throat for the thing. He did know that Marlene certainly wasn't on his side, if she had immediately written Sirius.

"She's not like most girls, alright. She's just not the kind of girl-ugh. You're an idiot, James. Have you ever spoken to her? Did you listen to me when I mentioned she was Avery's old fling?" Sirius muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"So what? She's a Death Eater or what? Is that the problem?" James asked.

"No, don't be stupid. I-no, I don't know!" Sirius exclaimed. "No, I don't think so. But she's a Slytherin, and she's from a family just like mine."

"You're embarrassed. You go for the good type. Marlene's the kind of person you would have ended up with if your parents had the choice. That the problem?" James challenged. He knew Sirius like the back of his hand. They were practically brothers. Sirius glared but didn't say anything for several seconds.

"She's asked my permission now. She wants me to okay her coming tonight." Sirius sighed, trying to figure the best thing to do in this situation. "I'll have to now, or she'll think I'm an ass if I say no."

"Listen, mate. I'm sorry," James told Sirius. "I didn't know. I dunno, you're usually pretty nonchalant about girls. Didn't know this was different for you."

"Don't say it like that," Sirius requested. "It's not different for me. She's different," he explained. "I'd like to shag her, sure. That's it."

"Alright, then," James shrugged. "Then tell her to come and work on that, I guess. To hell with what anyone else thinks, right?" he suggested.

"You're right, I guess. I'll write her, then. Just...don't try and set me up with her or anything, please?" Sirius sighed. "I get that you've got some idea that I need to have a girlfriend, but I don't, alright?" Sirius insisted. "I don't want a girlfriend. Too much work." With that, he turned and walked away to go write Marlene, feeding her some excuse about not wanting to make her feel awkward but that _of course_ she should come.

Marlene received the letter and immediately left the house to find some appropriate Muggle clothing. Thank god for those creepy mannequins with the blank stares or Marlene would have _no_ idea how to dress properly. She just found an outfit on a mannequin that she thought looked good, and then she found the exact same thing on the hangers, struggling once again with the strange sizes. Then, paying was a challenge again while she tried to work out using the money she had converted, finally figuring it out, ignoring the strange look her normal outfit was getting her. She rolled her eyes at the impatient look the cashier gave her. "Keep your hair on," Marlene suggested under her breath as she walked away and changed in the bathroom before walking out of the store. She had tucked her wand into the waistband of her shorts and pulled the shirt over it. God, Muggle clothes seemed so impractical. She could allow that the shorts did wonders for her arse, but, god, they were _not_ comfortable.

She glanced at her watch. The party had started half an hour ago, so she wouldn't have to worry about being the first one. Hesitantly, she apparated to the Potters and walked the short distance to the gate now, and she pushed it open. There were about twenty kids in the yard, all laughing and talking and acting like teenagers.

"What are you doing here?" she heard a voice sound by her ear. Marlene hissed through her teeth and turned to glare.

"I was invited, Avery. What are _you_ doing here?" Marlene demanded, crossing her arms and taking a step away from him.

"Crashing Saint Potter's party, of course," Avery answered easily. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, don't be like that, Lene."

"Don't call me that," she snapped back, rolling her eyes. Marlene sighed when he put an arm around her shoulders. "Leave me alone, Avery. You smell like firewhiskey, and it's disgusting."

"Who invited you anyway?"

"Fuck you," Marlene suggested irritably. Her eyes flashed around the gathering, it was nearly dark. She pulled away from him sharply.

"Frigid bitch," Avery muttered under his breath.

"Watch it," Sirius snarled, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Watch it, or you'll leave," he suggested.

"Sirius, stay out of it," Marlene requested. "I can deal with him just fine." Marlene glared at Avery. "You know what? He's not worth it." Marlene walked off without another word.

"Your loss, mate," Sirius said, clapping Avery on the shoulder and earning himself a poorly thrown punch. He dodged and then jogged off towards Marlene. "Sorry," he apologized when he reached her. "I didn't know he'd be here. No one invited him, I assure you."

"I believe that," Marlene giggled. "So, I'm guessing the ones I don't recognize are the Muggles," she mused, looking at the others with mild interest.

"Yeah, probably so," Sirius agreed, leaning against the fence with her for the moment. "Good to see you, Marlene." Marlene glanced over at him curiously and laughed a little, shaking her head.

"You're lying, I think." She half-smiled, not looking at him now. "I think you were kinda hoping I would decline."

"If you think that, then why did you come?" Sirius challenged.

"Wanted to see you anyway," Marlene admitted after thinking for several long seconds. "So, I really hope that you're not that irritated to see me."

"Merlin, no," Sirius insisted. "I'm happy to see you, really. Not the place I would have chosen, necessarily, but I'm glad to see you, really." He looked at Marlene and smiled a little, nudging her. "Wanna snog to get on Avery's nerves?" he asked, teasing.

"He'll kick your ass if you piss him off on purpose," Marlene retorted, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to see your pretty face bloodied."

"Oh, ha. He couldn't lay a finger on me."

"He's got three inches and twenty pounds on you, and it's not soft," Marlene shrugged. She glanced over at him and smirked.

"Why'd you leave him, if he's so wonderful?" Sirius demanded. Marlene laughed and shook her head.

"I'm just remarking. I don't like him much, and it was time for a change," she explained. "In the end, he was one that officially broke it off. We've broken up and gotten back together half a dozen times. He expects me to go back to being with him all over again."

"Will you?" Sirius asked.

"Should I?" Marlene retorted. She scratched her arm lightly, trying to find something to do with her hands. Sirius was freaking out. He wasn't stupid. He knew what she was doing, and he didn't know how to respond to it.

"Mar," Sirius muttered. "What do you want from me? I'm not looking for some serious girlfriend to marry the moment I graduate, alright? If you want something casual, then yeah. I'm the right person for that, I guess." Marlene nodded thoughtfully.

"I have no intention of getting married. Ever. I don't want kids. Not in this world, at least," Marlene shrugged. "So, we're not looking for that different of things."

"I'm not going to hold your hand in the hallways or exchange sappy notes," he told her. "I don't want any of that." Especially not with her.

"We already exchange heartfelt letters," she mocked, just out of spite. "I don't want that bullshit either, Sirius. There's a war to be fought in just a few months. The last thing I need is an attachment, okay? I just don't want to spend my free time with nothing to do." Sirius arched a brow. Jesus, did he sound that cold when he suggested the same things? He never really had to suggest it like that, though. Marlene was just franker than most girls, and clearly she wanted to talk about the stipulations, if they were to do anything.

"Okay," Sirius nodded. "Sounds...good." Marlene smirked and took his hand, pulling him away from the crowds, and deeper into the gardens of the Potters. Now that the parameters of their trysts were set, she could do as she pleased.

She kissed him hard when she pulled him behind a final tree. Sirius pressed her tightly against the tree, kissing her back with equal fervor. His tongue slipped through her parted lips, exploring the crevices of her mouth almost gently. Her quiet moan kicked his breathing up a notch, and his hands went to her sides, bunching up her shirt and slipping under the hem. He seriously needed to thank James for inviting her. Damn, how had he not noticed her lack of a bra earlier? He squeezed her breasts gently, groaning. Quickly, he tugged the garment over her head when she didn't protest. She had him so hard he was aching now. Her curious hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Sirius," she moaned when he leaned down to run his tongue over a nipple. Marlene rested her head on the tree behind her, hands searching for some sort of purchase as he continued his ministrations. She dragged his lips back to hers after a few seconds and proceeded to kiss him for the next several seconds while her hands unbuttoned and pushed down his pants. Sirius tugged her against him by her belt loops and bucked his hips against hers.

Marlene found his hands and removed them sternly. She kissed him again as she turned them around so Sirius' back was to the rough wood of the tree. "I owe you something," she whispered, nipping at his ear sharply, and he groaned in answer. He watched with a greedy fascination as she dropped to her knees in front of him, looking up at him through her fringe of bangs and eyelashes.

"Can you promise me something first?" she asked slowly, tugging off his last remainder of clothing. The way she pressed her lips to the tip of him made him one hundred percent sure he would promise absolutely anything. Because _fuck, she was fantastic._ He nodded mutely in answer, panting hard. "Promise you'll shag me properly soon," she smirked.

"Twist my arm, why don't-" He broke off his witty remark when she pulled him into her pretty mouth, and Sirius was worried he was going to come right then at the picture she made. Fuck all.

Marlene felt powerful. Not a feeling she would have associated with being on her knees for _anyone_, but Sirius was vocal. He thread his fingers through her hair, and he groaned and whispered encouragements. She was totally in control of him right now, and it was intoxicating. He peeled his eyes open to watch the way her cheeks hollowed around him.

"Mar," he ground out, tightening his grip on her hair and bucking his hips without thought. He made to apologize when he noticed the way her eyes widened. Before he could verbalize an apology, he felt, more than heard, her moan. "Do you like that?" he asked, voice rough. "Want me to take that lovely little mouth of yours?" he groaned.

The way he spoke dampened her knickers in an instant. She pulled off until only the tip of him was resting between her lips. "Yes," she breathed, barely audible. Her eyes were wide, and the paradoxical innocence of her gaze stirred something snarling and dominant inside of his chest. He put a hand to her cheek and stroked it with the pad of his thumb.

A moment later, his hand was on the back of her head and pushing her to him, pushing his cock further into her mouth than she had taken before. He was gentle but firm as he guided her down. Sirius was on the upper side of average where length was concerned but marvelously thick. He smirked at the obscene, beautiful way that her lips stretched around him. She swallowed convulsively as he pushed further still, calming her momentary panic. She relaxed her jaw again and let him sheath himself fully.

"You look so good like that," he whispered, giving a short, staccato thrust before backing off. He didn't want to use too much force. Marlene breathed deeply before taking over again. She liked this both ways. She liked giving him the power, but there was something deeply gratifying about unmaking him like this. Either way, she was surprised by the moans torn from her own throat with fair frequency as they continued, trying to find a balance.

For another couple minutes, Marlene kept power. She worked him slowly, deliberately.

"Fuck, Marlene," he said, and I sounded like a prayer and a curse all at once. "I-God, I'm close," he warned hoarsely, "if you want to pull off." Marlene's eyes flashed up to Sirius', a challenge in them.

"No." She barely backed off long enough to get the word out. Shit, she'd be the death of him. Sirius hand fisted into her hair, and his hips bucked instinctively, irregularly. With a final thrust and a loud groan, he came hard, panting as he closed his eyes.

"Fucking hell, Marlene," he breathed. "I am _so _glad you came," he told her as she stood. He grabbed her by the waist before she could reach for his shirt and kissed her hard. He could taste himself on her tongue, and he grinned against her mouth appreciatively.

"I'm glad you came too," she teased, smirking at him. Sirius laughed and quickly redressed. He straightened out her shirt for her, and then nodded back towards the party.

"Wanna go back?" he asked. Marlene smiled and nodded, walking back with him. Hedge saw where James was talking with Lily.

"Where've you been, mate?" James asked when he spotted Sirius. Black hesitated briefly, eyes flashing to Marlene.

"I needed to steal him for a minute," Marlene shrugged. James looked at the two more carefully now, took in Sirius' rumpled clothes, their wild hair, and the state of Marlene's knees and laughed suddenly. Lily flushed and looked away as she comprehended. "Grow up," Marlene told the both of them peevishly, suddenly embarrassed herself. She was sure she didn't look particularly favorable, coming to the party and then turning up after a questionable absence with ruined knees. Not to mention, her barely ex-boyfriend was there too.

"I ought to go before my parents wonder where I am," Marlene said, eyes fixed on the ground as the unwelcome shame of her situation washed over her. "Bye, Sirius."

"Come on, I'll take you home," he told her, her discomfort tangible. He put his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the Potter's fireplace. He hesitated. "Will your parents be upset if I show up?"

"They're not in."

"But you said-" Sirius cut off. "Did-did I do something wrong?" he asked her haltingly.

"Nah, I just don't fit in here, and I could practically feel the waves of white-hot judgement rolling off your Gryffindors' shoulders," Marlene said bitterly, taking a handful of the powerful and throwing it down and saying "Mallory Way" before Sirius could figure out what to respond with.

He considered going after her, calming her down, but they had both agreed to just let this be sex, and he didn't want to blur those lines already. Sirius would write her tomorrow. A slight smile on his face again, Sirius rejoined the party, feeling properly sated for the first time since first tasting Marlene so hastily in his room. Damn, this could certainly make the school year more interesting.

_Sorry for the wait on this chapter. It's long though. I hope you like it._

_Review and let me know what you think. Reviews make me want to write more. Hint, hint._


End file.
